The invention relates to an edge sealing means in a sound-absorbing cover for use in a sound-emitting body.
When using packing strips of the type which are to be screwed down onto a sound-emitting body, excessive tightening of the bolts during assembly can result in body sounds reaching into the sound-absorbing cover and from there to the outside. This may occur in spite of the use of an elastic covering.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an edge sealing means in a sound-absorbing cover of the above described type, in which sound bridges from the equipment through the covering and to the outside are avoided in a simple manner. The cover of the invention achieves its objective while being securely mounted to the sound emitting body yet readily detachable when desired. Generally, the invention comprises an edge sealing means in a sound-absorbing cover of a sound-emitting body. Elastic sealing materials in the form of strips are arranged for outward expansion about the outer phiphery of a carrying sheet which is covered on the inside with a sound absorbing material. Cooperating adjustment elements are fastened within a sound insulated, adjustment chamber and are actuatable from the outside of the sound-absorbing cover after mounting upon the sound-emitting body to expand the packing strips beyond the phipheral edge of the carrying sheet and into engagement with the sound-emitting body to secure the cover upon the body.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawing.